Brock Rumlow
Brock Rumlow ist ein Schurke in dem 2014 erschienenen Marvel-Film Return of the First Avenger. Er kehrt als Antagonist in Avengers - Age of Ultron und später auch in Avengers: Endgame zurück. Er wurde von Frank Grillo dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Rumlow ist ein HYDRA-Agent, der S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrierte. Dort wurde er zum Anführer des STRIKE-Teams. Angriff auf die Lemurian Star Auf dem Weg zu dem Schiff informiert Rumlow das Team, einschließlich Captain America, dass das Frachtschiff von Piraten entführt wurde und dass es sich in Wahrheit um ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Schiff handelt. Er informiert sie auch, dass sich insgesamt 25 Piraten auf dem Schiff befinden und dass sie von Georges Batroc angeführt werden. Nachdem er dem Team Batrocs Hintergrund erklärt hat, verrät Rumlow dass es außerdem Geiseln gibt, unter ihnen den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten Jasper Sitwell. Nachdem sie über die Lage informiert sind, teilt Captain America die Rollen ein. Er selbst wird dabei schon vor dem STRIKE-Team abspringen, während es Rumlows Aufgabe sein wird, die Geiseln zu lokalisieren und zu retten. Nachdem Steve ohne Fallschirm abgesprungen ist, zeigt sich Rumlow amüsiert über den Schock seiner Teamkameraden. Obwohl Steve eine Menge der Piraten unentdeckt eliminieren kann, wird er letztlich doch von einem gesichtet. Bevor dieser handeln kann, wird er jedoch von Rumlow erschossen, der per Fallschirm auf der Lemurian Star landet. Steve bedankt sich für die Rettung, aber Rumlow erwidert sarkastisch, dass Rogers auch wirklich hilflos gewirkt hat. Er begibt sich daraufhin mit seinen Männern unter Deck, wo die Geiseln festgehalten werden. Mithilfe eines Tasers kann Rumlow eine Wache ausschalten und während er und ein weiterer STRIKE-Soldat die Tür mit Sprengstoff präparieren, seilen sich weitere Soldaten an der Schiffwand ab um die Terroristen durch die Fenster zu erschießen. Kurz bevor die Terroristen ihre ersten Geiseln erschießen stürmt STRIKE den Raum und erschießt sämtliche anwesende Terroristen. Daraufhin führt Rumlow und sein Team die Geiseln an Deck des Schiffs zum Extraktionspunkt. Jagd auf Captain America Nachdem Nick Fury scheinbar von dem mysteriösen Winter Soldier erschossen wurde, informiert Rumlow Steve noch im Krankenhaus dass seine Anwesenheit im S.H.I.E.L.D.-Hauptquartier gefordert ist. Er begleitet Steve dorthin. Nach Steves Zerwürfnis mit Alexander Pierce verlässt Steve dessen Büro und steigt in einen Fahrstuhl. Kurz bevor die Türen sich schließen tritt auch Rumlow mit zwei STRIKE-Agenten in den Fahrstuhl. Er begrüßt Steve und redet mit seinen beiden Agenten über Missiondetails, Steve erkennt jedoch dass sie ihn in Wahrheit niederschlagen sollen. Während der Fahrstuhl fährt erklärt Rumlow dass die Forensiker wichtige Daten auf der Lemurian Star gefunden haben und fragt Steve, ob er das Team vorbereiten soll. Steve erwidert jedoch skeptisch, dass sie erst auf die vollständige Analyse warten sollten. Als in einem tieferen Stockwerk weitere Menschen den Fahrstuhl betreten, erkennt Steve dass die Falle bald zuschnappen wird. Er gibt den Menschen im Fahrstuhl die Chance, einfach zu gehen, sie attackieren ihn allerdings trotzdem. Obwohl es kurz scheint, als könnten die Soldaten Steve überwältigen, kann Steve diese letztlich niederschlagen. Als letzter noch stehender Mann zückt Rumlow zwei Taser-Dolche. Bevor er zuschlägt sagt er Rogers noch, dass er will das Rogers weiß dass dies nichts persönliches ist. Daraufhin greift er Steve an, wird jedoch von diesem entwaffnet und in die Decke des Fahrstuhls geworfen, woraufhin er benommen zu Boden kracht. Nachdem auch Rumlow gefallen ist, entkommt Steve aus dem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Hauptquartier. Als Rogers kurz darauf in einem Einkaufszentrum geortet wird, wird Rumlow mit einem Einsatzteam in das Zentrum geschickt um ihn zu finden und zu stoppen. Dabei kommt Rumlow Steve auf einer Rolltreppe sogar direkt entgegen, dieser tarnt sich jedoch indem er Romanov küsst. So entgehen sie tatsächlich Rumlows Blick und können entkommen. Kurze Zeit später wird Rumlov mit einem Einsatzteam in die ehemalige Shield-Basis gerufen, wo Steve Rogers vor kurzem gesichtet wurde. Als Rumlov und sein Team dort nur die zerstörte Basis vorfinden, lässt er den Winter Soldier einberufen. Nachdem der Winter Soldier sich einen Kampf mit Steve geliefert hat, jedoch besiegt wurde, taucht Rumlow mit einer STRIKE-Einheit auf und kann Captain America auf einer Kreuzung festsetzen. Da jedoch Nachrichten-Helikopter von dem Kampf angelockt wurden, kann Rumlow Steve nicht einfach erschießen und muss diesen stattdessen in Gewahrsam nehmen. Sie fahren in ein verlassenes Gebiet wo Rumlow alle drei erschießen will, es stellt sich jedoch heraus dass der Van bereits leer ist und Steve, Sam und Natasha die Flucht gelungen ist. Später sucht Rumlow mit Pierce eine HYDRA-Basis auf, wo der Winter Soldier neu konditioniert wird. Rumlow zeigt sich besorgt, als er erkennt dass der Winter Soldier instabil ist. Kampf am Triskelion Steve, der die Kommunikationszentrale von Shield infiltriert hat, spricht durch die Lautsprecher zu jedem innerhalb des Gebäudes und offenbart, dass HYDRA Shield infiltriert hat und dass Pierce der Anführer der HYDRA-Agenten ist und dass auch das STRIKE-Team dazugehört. Als sie dies hören, sind die Ratsmitglieder geschockt. Während Steve noch weiterspricht und verrät, dass Pierce für den Mord an Nick Fury verantwortlich ist und dass die Insight-Helicarrier auf keinen Fall gestartet werden dürfen, stürmt Rumlow mit einigen seiner STRIKE-Soldaten in das Kontrollzentrum und befiehlt den dort anwesenden Technikern, dass der Start von Insight vorverlegt werden muss. Er versucht den Techniker einzuschüchtern, dieser weigert sich jedoch Rumlows Befehl Folge zu leisten. Als Rumlow dem Mann seine Waffe an den Kopf hält, zücken jedoch auch andere Agenten im Raum ihre Waffen und richten sie auf STRIKE. Rumlow ergibt sich scheinbar, zückt dann jedoch sein Messer und entwaffnet Sharon Carter. Es kommt zu einem Feuergefecht, in dem sich Rumlow Zugang zur Schaltzentrale verschaffen kann. Er aktiviert die Startsequent von Projekt Insight, woraufhin sich die Helicarrier in die Lüfte schwingen. Im Triskelion kämpft sich Rumlow daraufhin durch Horden von Feinden, mit denen er jedoch relativ leicht fertig wird. Als er erfährt dass Natasha Romanov Alexander Pierce in seiner Gewalt hat, macht er sich den Weg nach oben in die Ratskammer. Gleichzeitig wird Sam Wilson jedoch alarmiert, dass Rumlow auf dem Weg ist und macht sich seinerseits auf, um diesen aufzuhalten. Es gelingt Wilson tatsächlich, Rumlow zu attackieren und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Während sie sich bekämpfen erkennt Wilson jedoch, dass einer der Helicarrier kurz davor ist, in das Triskelion zu stürzen. Er rennt daher davon und Rumlow erkennt zu spät, was los ist. Als er den drohend nahen Helicarrier sieht versucht er noch verzweifelt sich zu retten, stürzt aber in die Tiefe als der Helicarrier in das Gebäude kracht und den Teil, in dem sich Wilson und Rumlow befinden, einreißt. Obwohl er von den Trümmern des Triskelions begraben wird, überlebt Rumlow die Zerstörung des Gebäudes wie durch ein Wunder. Er ist jedoch völlig von Brandwunden übersäht und wird ohnmächtig aus den Ruinen getragen. Terrorist Nach seiner Verletzung und Offenbarung als HYDRA-Agent verdingt sich Rumlow fortan als Terrorist unter dem Alias "Crossbones". Er trägt nun eine schwere Rüstung, die auch sein Gesicht verbirgt. Dabei bleibt ihm Captain America mit den Avengers jedoch auf den Fersen, da gerade Rogers ihn gefasst sehen will. Die Avengers können Rumlow nach sechs Monaten nach Lagos verfolgen, wo sie glauben dass Rumlow einen Anschlag auf ein Polizeirevier plant. Captain America, Romanov, Scarlet Witch und Wilson wollen das Attentat verhindern und bereiten sich auf Rumlows Angriff vor. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Rumlows Ziel nicht das Polizeirevier sondern eine nahegelegene Seuchenbehörde ist. Mit einem Müllwagen rammen Rumlow und sechs seiner Handlanger durch das Tor des Instituts und stürmen den Vorhof. Sie liefern sich ein Feuergefecht mit den Wachmännern und verscheuchen die Wissenschaftler mit Tränengasgranaten. Die Avengers verfolgen sie in das Gebäude, wobei Captain America Rumlow schließlich im dritten Stock lokalisieren kann. Dieser hat jedoch bereits ein gefährliches Giftgas an sich gerissen und ist dabei, zu fliehen. Vor den Toren des Instituts wird Rumlow von Natasha attackiert, dieser kann sie jedoch mit seiner brutalen Stärke überwinden und in das Innere eines der Trucks werfen. Er wirft ihr auch eine Granate hinterher, der Natasha knapp entgehen kann. Die Ablenkung ermöglicht es Rumlow jedoch, eins der umherstehenden Militärfahrzeuge zu kapern. Mit diesem ergreift er mit seinen verbliebenden Handlangern die Flucht, während er zudem Captain America mit dem montierten Geschütz beschießt. Da Rumlow erkennt, dass er vor den Avengers nicht davonrennen kann, händigt er die Giftgas-Ampulle einem seiner Leute, mit dem Befehl es zum Flughafen zu bringen. Daraufhin crasht Rumlow den Truck in einen Markt und die Söldner teilen sich auf, damit die Chance der erfolgreichen Flucht höher ist. Als einer der Söldner fragt wo Rumlow sie treffen wird, erwidert Rumlow dass er nicht zurückkehren wird. Als die Avengers auf dem Marktplatz auftauchen, kann Rumlow sich an Captain America anschleichen und wirft eine Klebegranate auf dessen Schild. Rogers wirft seinen Schild in die Luft, wo die Granate explodiert, aber Rumlow rammt ihm zeitgleich seine Fäuste in den Rücken und schleudert ihn zu Boden. Wütend ruft Rumlow Captain America zu, dass er auf diesen Moment gewartet hat, und stürzt sich auf ihn. Nach einem kurzen Kampf kann Rogers Rumlow jedoch zu Boden werfen. Daraufhin nimmt Rumlow seine Maske ab und offenbart Steve sein vernarbtes Gesicht. Es gelingt Rumlow daraufhin, Captain America zu provozieren indem er behauptet, dass Bucky, der Winter Soldier, sich während seiner Indoktrinierung an Steve erinnerte. Die Erinnerung an seinen alten Freund reicht aus, dass Steve seine Deckung vernachlässigt und ermöglicht es Rumlow somit, seine Bombenweste zu zünden. Captain America überlebt nur, da Scarlet Witch die Ausbreitung der Detonation verhindert, und somit nur Rumlow von der Bombe zerrissen wird, da Wanda das Feuer um seinen Körper herum einschließt. Damit die Zivilisten am Boden nicht zu Schaden kommen, schleudert Wanda Rumlow daraufhin in die Luft aber dort breitet sich die Explosion schließlich doch aus und zerstört ein gesamtes Stockwerk eines Hochhauses. Sämtliche Zivilisten auf diesem Stock kommen dabei zu Tode. Galerie RumlowFallschirm.png|Rumlow landet auf der Lemurian Star RumlowVerhaftetSteve.png|Rumlow verhaftet Steve RumlowWillHinrichten.png|Rumlow will Steve hinrichten RumlowVSWilson.png|Rumlow konfrontiert Sam Wilson RumlowVerwundet.png|Rumlow überlebt schwer verwundet CrossbonesGranate.png|Rumlow versucht, Natasha zu töten Crossbones Geschütz.png|Rumlow feuert auf Captain America CrossbonesMaske.png|Rumlow unter seiner Maske CrossbonesGesicht.png|Rumlow provoziert Steve en:Crossbones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) pl:Crossbones (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Actionfilm-Schurke Kategorie:Marvel-Schurke Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Freund des Helden Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Tot